basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Republic of the Avopei-Larru Galaxy
The Galactic Republic or '''Grand Republic, '''or simply '''the Republic '''was a massive government that controlled most of the Galaxy. The Republic was formed from an alliance between the planet Krist'ri and several of the surrounding systems in the year 86,218 BKR. As time progressed many other systems joined willingly with the Republic. In the first century, the Republic grew from the area around Krist'ri to most of the Eastern Core Worlds. After the collapse of the New Commonwealth in 84,943, the Republic gained most of the remaining Core Worlds. Throughout the centuries following the collapse, the Republic began multiple military campaigns against theFirst Xalicean Empire, which had caused the collapse of the Commonwealth. With these campaigns, the Republic became the prominent government of the Galaxy. The Republic experienced a Golden Era following the supposed destruction of the Empire that lasted until 71,756 BKR. In this year a resurgent Imperial territory began to attack Republic fringes. This sparked a war that lasted four years. During this, the Senate of the Galactic Republic imposed several reforms that attempted to protect the stability of the government. Unfortunately, this actually destabilized the government and sent it into a horrid depression era that lasted for almost a thousand years. At the end of this period, another war with the Empire began to devastate the Republic. The Senate attempted more reforms in 70,749 to help revive the Republic. Unlike the previous these reforms worked and restored the Republic to a new glory. Despite the new found prosperity, the Republic would again enter a declining period in 69,950. This would mark the final thousand years of the Republic. After numerous internal struggles, the Republic would split during its only Civil War. The True Republic would be victorious, but the resulting chaos destroyed the Republic, which finally collapsed in 68,864. History Pre-History and Formation Before the Republic's formation, the New Commonwealth was the primary government of the Galaxy. At its height the Commonwealth controlled all of the territory that the Republic would one day control. The area that the Republic was formed around became neutral territory during the Commonwealth's Final Civil War. This left a large tumultuous void around Krist'ri. In order to help protect themseleves, the many of the systems in this territory came together and crafted the Republic Constitution in 86,218. By the end of that year multiple systems along the Iptari Trade Route. Early History Early on the Senate of the Republic hoped to have only a few systems admitted into the Republic every twenty years. Within the first five years, however, the Senate was inundated with requests of systems trying to flee the destruction caused by the Civil War. The Senate amended the constitution to allow a more rapid application and acceptance procedure for systems entering the Republic. By the end of the first selection process in 86,210, the Republic controlled the area around Krist'ri, Iptari, and a large cluster in the Jumpers area of the Core Worlds. In 85,940 the Senate approved a massive acceptance of systems to be non-voting members. This added a majority of the Eastern Core Worlds up to Bespbrindall and down to Callista. Collapse of the New Commonwealth Despite the peaceful and flourishing relationship between the Commonwealth and the Republic, the Republic was the leading cause for the Commonwealth's final collapse. During the final years of the Commonwealth, many of the systems part of the Commonwealth became members of the Republic. In 84,943 the Chancellor of the Commonwealth officially dissolved the government and made it a part of the Republic. Reforming the Core After the dissolution of the Commonwealth, the Republic became the most prominent government in the Core Worlds. Their jurisdiction was over the entire core minus Hapas Alliance and the Muses String, which were far older than both the Republic and the Commonwealth. This sudden in flux of member systems put the Senate in turmoil. Every system that entered began to demand a vote in Senate matters. In order to keep up with everything that was going on, the Senate passed several reforms. The first was to reinstitute the sector system that the Commonwealth had done away with. They gave each sector one senator that was given full voting rights. The original systems were given an exemption from this amendment in order to maintain their loyalty. Along with the Senatorial reform, there were several reforms to help create better connections in both commerce and transportation between the Core Worlds. Many of the modern trade routes through the Core Worlds were developed during this time. Encounters with the Xalicean Empire The Republic remained for the most part within the Core Worlds for the first thousand or so years of its existence. In 84,916 the planet Yodsni was attacked by several dozen Imperial Warships. The Republic did not have enough time to prepare a counterattack before the planet was entirely taken over by the Empire. First Imperial War After the attack on Yodsni, the Empire began a series of conquests along the Iptuni. The Republic was largely unprepared for these attacks and the Empire quickly began to split the Republic in half. Before this point, the Republic did not really have a military that could respond. The only force was a minimal anti-piracy fleet that attempted to patrol the multitudes of parsecs of Republic territory. Large swaths of systems fell under Imperial control throughout the first two years of the war. In 84,913 the Senate passed bill GRS-11458x2, which allowed for the immediate conscription and formation of an army. The bill also allowed for a massive amount of chips to be alotted for the creation of ships, weapons, and transports for the war. Battle of Silei It took nearly a year for the Republic to build its warships and prepare its troops for the war. When they were finally ready to engage the Empire, the Empire had begun to expand around the western edge of the deep core. The Republic scattered their fleets along the shrinking border. In 84,911 the Imperial attack fleet appeared in the skies above Silei. A massive battle ensued in which a large portion of both fleets were destroyed. The Empire retreated, but the Republic was dealt a serious blow. Remainder of the War The remainder of war was filled with nearly endless battles of varing outcomes, but slowly over many years the Republic began to gain an advantage against the Empire. In 84,906 the Republic made the first attack on Imperial Space at the planet, Xanadu. End of the War and Treaty of Bunilevi Three years after the Republic's entry into Imperial Space, the Republic captured the Imperial capital, Serendipity. Within a month the Empire surrendered and agreed to the terms of the Treaty of Bunilevi, which would become the new capital of the remant Empire. Golden Age After the end of the wars against the Empire, the Republic entered a period of stability. There were great advances in art, culture, technology, and government. The Senate held regular hundred year membership application processes that continually added to the membership of the Republic. It was during this period that the Republic achieved it's greatest amount of territory. There were no wars during this period, and there was continual additions to the Republic's member list. The Republic flourished financially. Decline The Republic entered a period of relatively rapid period of decline. The period of boon caused a great deal of corruption to arise in the Senate. Throughout this period, several small alliances began to form and rip holes in the Republic's territory. The Republic Chip, the official currency of the Republic, experienced a significant devaluation throughout this period. This caused the rise of many other smaller currencies like the Avopei-Larru Galactic. The first noticeable marker of significant decline for the Republic was that the Membership Selection of 69,000 actually had fewer membership applications than notices of departure. Civil War In 68,872 a mass of more than 1,000 systems broke away from Republic and formed the Alliance for the Republic. In response the Senate of the Republic declared war against the Alliance in an attempt to preserve peace for the people. Before this time, the True Republic's army had been dissolved to help maintain the budget, but in lieu of the war, the Senate approved a massive military buildup to help the war effort. The first battle of the war was at a very unlucky system, the Xanadu System. The system was on the very edge of Republic and Alliance territory. The Alliance was able to escape with victory. The war would expand to several different worlds that were nearly constantly barraged by attacks. Both sides made little progress against the other. Republic Victory The battles would continue to drain both sides both physically and monetarily. The Republic began a push into the Alliance's territory in 68,869. It took three more years for the Republic to capture the capital, Lundzei. The Alliance was completely dismantled and the systems were brought back into the Republic with little voting rights. Collapse The Civil War destabilized both the Senate and the people of the Republic. The public began to fear that the Republic could no longer protect them. There were continued disruptions with local governments and small uprisings for the next few years. In 68,864, two years after the end of the war, the Republic could no longer function between budget issues, rebellions, and political stalemates. The Republic slowly fragmented and officially ceased to exist on the final day of that year. Category:Avopei-Larru Category:Interstellar governments